


Fuuka and Koromaru's Day Out

by MoonlightPhotoEdits



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPhotoEdits/pseuds/MoonlightPhotoEdits
Summary: Fuuka takes Koromaru on a walk, but Koromaru drags her into adventures around Port Island.





	Fuuka and Koromaru's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction and I wrote this a while ago, so it's not great and kind cringe. I do think it is cute and that the world needs some lighthearted Fuuka and Koromaru stories, so I decided to import it.

Today was a bright Sunday at the Gekkokan dorm. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, and Fuuka were all gathered in the lounge. Koromaru happily trotted from his bed behind the sign-in desk up to Fuuka.

“Arrf!” Koromaru was begging for attention.

“What’s wrong Koro-chan?” Fuuka asked tilting her head in confusion.

“Arrf!”

“Do you want to go to the shrine?” Fuuka asked.

“Ruff ruff!” Koromaru exclaimed jumping in excitement.

“Ok, I suppose we could go for a walk,” Fuuka said with a smile closing her laptop.

“I’m going to walk Koro-chan, does anyone want to come?” Fuuka grabbed the leash hanging off the wall by his bed.

“Please go ahead Yamagishi, we will remain here,” Mitsuru responded in her same straight-laced voice.

“Bye Fuuka-senpai and Koro-chan!” Ken gave his lighthearted sayonara.

“Bye Ken-kun!” Fuuka imparted with a wave. She fassened Koromaru’s leash, and stepped out the door. As they walked to the shrine they listened to nature. Koromaru got caught up chasing a squirrel, but Fuuka got him back on track. When they got to the shrine she let Koromaru off leash. She sat down on the jungle gym while Koromaru played.

“Owrooo!” Koromaru howled at Fuuka to indicate that he was done.

“Are you done Koro-chan?” She asked the dog.

“Owrooo!” He howled again to tell her he was.

“Ok, let’s go,” she hopped off the jungle gym and reattached Koromaru’s leash. When they were close to the dorm Koro-chan made a sharp left and started to pull Fuuka toward Iwatodai Strip.

“Ahhh! Where are you going Koro-chan?” She was stumbling because Koro-chan was pulling so much. She thought about what was in that direction.

“Do you want to go to Iwatodai Strip Koro-chan?” She asked him puzzled.

“Arrf!” He barked to communicate that she was right.

“Hmm… I guess we can go, I have nothing planned,” Fuuka had no idea why he wanted to go there, she didn’t even think he had been there before. As they arrived at Iwatodai Strip Koromaru was sniffing around like a maddog with so many scents.

“I’m going to look at some books, stay here Koro-chan,” she tied his leash to the table displaying books, and patted his head. Fuuka immediately started looking around inside the shop.

“Fuuka-chan, is that you?” Bunkinichi adjusted his glassed as he questioned her.

“Oh, hi Bunkinichi-san!” Fuuka gave him a gentle smile.

“Mitsuko, come say hello to Fuuka-chan,” Mitsuko came from behind the service desk to greet her.

“Hello Fuuka-chan! What are you doing here today?”

“Hi Mitsuko-san! I was around and decided to stop by.”

“Say, Fuuka-chan, is that your dog out there?” Bunkinichi asked her when he noticed the snow colored dog.

“Oh yes, that’s Koromaru. Is he behaving himself?” Fuuka was worried he had ruined up the display… or worse.

“Is that so? Well don’t just leave him out there, please, let us meet the little guy,” Bunkinichi very kindly invited Koromaru inside. Fuuka sighed in relief that he was behaving.

“That’s very kind of you, I’m sure he would love to meet you two,” Fuuka exited the shop and lead Koromaru in.

“So this is Koromaru,” Bunkinichi said with an inviting smile.

“Isn’t he cute dear?” Mitsuko softly pet him and rubbed his ears.

“Come on Koro-chan!” After they met him, Fuuka took the dog with her to browse so obeyed. As Fuuka searched for a book, Koromaru sniffed the bottom shelf books. He stopped to inspect one particular book. The leash lost slack when the girl moved on, so she halted to look at Koromaru. He wouldn’t budge so she picked up the book and quietly read the title.

“How to Make Headphones. Hmm…” She decided to add it to her pile. When she finished browsing, she took the books to Mitsuko to check out. The books she decided on were as follows: Cooking With Rice, Tinkering Tricks and Tips, and How to Make Headphones.

“These three please.”

“Ok dear, that will be 2500¥,” Fuuka handed her two 1000¥ notes, and a 500¥ coin.

“Here you are Fuuka-chan.”

“Thank you Mitsuko-san,” they exited the shop, and Koromaru immediately dragged her to the second floor of Iwatodai Strip.

“What are you doing Koro-chan?” Fuuka was stumbling again to keep up with him. Koromaru approached the sweets shop and pushed the weighless door open with his snout. Fuuka was mortified, dogs were not allowed in here, she was bound to get punished. She tried to pulled Koromaru out of their with all of her strength, but it was useless.

“If I buy you something will you let us leave?” She whispered to the dog in a panic. Bribing him with sweets was the only way. Fuuka was dripping with sweat out of nervousness. She never broke the rules, they were there for a reason. She walked up to the counter and uttered this;

“H-hi! C-can I get an uh chocolate?” ’Stupid’ she thought to herself, dogs can’t have chocolate.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I mi-mispoke. Can I g-get some red b-bean mochi?” The man serving her looked confused.

“Ma'am, are you ok?” He was concerned for her, she was a mess.

“Oh, uh yes, I-I’m very well. I’ll j-just take the mochi please.”

“If you insist,” He said not convinced at all, but it wasn’t his business he thought. Koromaru starred at the glass case containing the desserts. When the man reached to grab the mochi with parchemnt paper in hand…

“Arrf!” Koromaru snapped at the glass with excitement. The worker still didn’t see the dog, so he was perplexed.

“What was that?” The man asked the woman.

“Oh eh, I-I just have some b-bad hiccups.” She made up a decent lie… for her. After she answered him she faked a hiccup, it was awfully unconvinincing. But the worker shrugged it off. He went off to package the mochi in a elegant gold box.

“That will be 300¥ ma'am,” He said this as he handed over the mochi. Koromaru could bareley contain his excitement, so he barked again.

“Arrf!”

“It was that sound again,” the worker mumbled and scratched his head. Fuuka counted out 300¥ and handed it to the man. She picked up the box and tried to swiftly exit. She almost made it when…

“Hey! You brought a dog!” The man shouted and heads turned. He darted toward her to push her out of the store. Koromaru was growling and snapping, and Fuuka was screaming. He shoved them out the door. Fuuka lost her balance, but regained it by supporting herself on the railing. Fuuka was broken.

“Ha. Hahahaha!” She burst out laughing? She lifted her head and giggled uncontrolably. Koromaru tilted his head in confusion.

“My lying was awful! But I got you some mochi still, eh?” She took the box from behind her back, and gave the dog the mochi. Koromaru happily chowed down. When he finished eating, they walked away. Koromaru started to pull Fuuka to the monorail. When the arrived Fuuka surveyed a sign to make sure dogs were allowed on the monorail.

“Dogs, dogs, dogs,” she repeated to herself with searching for the keyword.

“Aha! Dogs are allowed in… now!”

“Arrf!” Koromaru barked to express his happiness. The couple entered the monorail and sat down. When that arrived at Port Island Station Koromaru tried to tugged Fuuka to the movie theatre.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson yet Koro-chan?” Fuuka laughed at the dog and pulled him away.

“Why don’t we look at flowers instead Koro-chan?”

“Arrf!” They both joyfully trotted over to look at the bounteous baskets of flowers. Fuuka looked around.

“What to you think of these Koro-chan?” Fuuka asked him. He sniffed them and turned his head away.

“Hmm, ok… What about these?” She held out a boquet of yellow daisies and pinky orange tulips.

“Arrf!” He barked to agree with her choice and wagged his tail.

“Ok, I’ll get these then,” Koromaru marched over to a basket of roses and barked at her.

“What do you want Koro-chan?” He barked again.

“Do you want a rose?”

“Arrf!”

“Ok, I would like to get this boquet and and a rose please,” Fuuka approached the counted and said this. She purchased the flowers from the woman and left the shop.

“Koro-chan, we should go back to the dorm now,” Koromaru whined at her.

“You don’t want to get caught in the Dark Hour, do you?”

“Arrf!” Koromaru barked so people didn’t hear hour at the end.

“Oh, oops,” she covered her mouth realizing her mistake. They hopped back on the monorail and headed back to the dorm.

“That was a long walk Yamagishi,” Mitsuru chuckled poking fun at her.

“Mmph,” Akihiko grunted since his studying was being interrupted.

“Oh, I guess so,” Fuuka giggled along with her.

“Arrf!”


End file.
